This invention relates to a snap-toggle hinge, in particular for furniture doors or the like.
Snap-toggle hinges permit a door attached thereto to be opened only after a special resistance which holds the door closed has been overcome. Utilising such hinges, an additional door closure device for the article of furniture can be omitted, thus leading to a cost reduction.
Pressure loads between constituent toggle members should not occur in all positions of the hinge, otherwise the respective joints will be subject to premature wear. Also, and in particular in the case of hinges having a swing range of more than 90.degree., for example approximately 170.degree.-180.degree., particular attention must be directed to the stability of the hinge. Obtuse angle hinges are inherently more unstable than 90.degree. hinges, because more pivot levers are provided and therefore more bearing points are present.